Disabled
by FallingXxXxApart56
Summary: The loss of a dear friend...WARNING, THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY A TWILIGHT STORY, THIS IS REAL, AND IT FEELS LIKE IT DESERVES TO BE HERE. JUST LIKE ANY STORY, IT SHOULD BE TOLD.


**This story does not have any Twi character's. This story is 100% real, and happened February 26, of 2009. Jimmy is my dad's best friend, and will be remembered through out time. Sorry for the inconvenience, but i felt like this story had to be told.**

Jimmy

I was on FanFiction on February 26, 2009, possibly the worst night of my life. I was reading my best friends newest chapter, and talking on the phone with her at the same time.

So far that day, my life had been the complicated rush of middle school and little sisters that my daily tasks consisted of. I knew something was up as soon as I saw the look on her face.

She knocked on the door and then stepped inside, shutting the door lightly behind her. This was extremely odd for my mother. Most of the time she opened my door, stood in the doorway, and then told me her message from there. Not this time. This time I knew that something had happened. But what was really about to hit me I never saw coming, but I guess that is what devastation is all about.

"Hey. I need to talk to you for a second." she said, her eyes shining. She looked a little shocked, and I could tell that she wasn't about to do something she was comfortable with.

"Okay. What's going on?" I asked, the phone still pressed to my ear.

"Your Dad just got a call from Bobby. She said that Jimmy got in a car accident and that he didn't make it." Her eyes filled with tears as she was saying this, but she blinked them away quickly, trying to hide the emotion from me.

For a second the whole world froze and shattered like ice hitting the ground. I could envision Jimmy in his car, looking out the windshield, but before I could throw anything else at my already crushed heart, I blinked it away, hoping the shock would go with it. So much for hoping.

"Wha-at?" I stuttered, my words coming out of my mouth in a whisper that sounded weaker then someone who had spit it out with their last breath. I don't think that I had ever had a feeling like this before, the feeling of complete emptiness. The feeling that my world had come crashing down like a vase made of porcelain being dropped. Like loosing an arm. Only this arm had been around for a lot longer, gone through more shit that anything else I could imagine.

"He was driving done 120th & Pacific when he just...we aren't completely sure, but, he didn't make it through. The car crushed him. By the time the ambulance got there it was too late. I'm so sorry. I know this must be killing you."

I listened for something more, something I could get through my head. When I thought I had my heart wrapped around it, it slipped right through my hands. I didn't understand. I didn't want to understand. I just wanted him back. Alive and breathing.

"I'm sorry," she said standing up and leaving the room. I was trying to remember the last time I saw Jimmy. It was July 4, 2008. The day of his first wedding. He was so happy. He needed the wedding to happen soon, because he had been diagnosed with liver disease for drinking to much just 2 months earlier, and none of us new how much longer he was going to be around. After that he had to stay in the hospital for awhile, because he was really sick. I mean, I knew that I was going to have to say goodbye eventually, and sooner then I wanted, but I knew I was going to get to see him before hand, since he would be in the hospital and that we would at least get a warning. I was prepared for that. But not for this. Not even close. I sat there, trying to find my heart, or at least the pieces. I felt like I couldn't move. But I told my friend goodbye and then I did what I would be doing for the rest of the night. I cried.

When I could finally calm myself down enough to breathe at a somewhat normal pace, I walked downstairs, the tears still falling. I walked into the kitchen, where my Dad was standing, looking down at his hands. I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around him, and let it all out. Then, for the first time in my life, I saw my Dad cry.


End file.
